


en donde vas a estar (cuando las luces se apaguen)

by Coolest_annie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mucho Angst, Temas sensibles, intento de suicidio, odiarse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolest_annie/pseuds/Coolest_annie
Summary: Esta es una historia corta sobre:almas perdidaspapelrespirarcicatricesmy chemical romanceamuletos de la suerteperder la vidapequeñas pastillas naranjasRiverdepresiónesperanzaaprender a querertesobrevivir"Ser feliz no significa quetodo es perfecto.Significa que has decididover más allá de las imperfecciones."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	en donde vas a estar (cuando las luces se apaguen)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where will you stand (when all the lights go out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954861) by [runthemredlightsbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runthemredlightsbabe/pseuds/runthemredlightsbabe). 



> Esta es una traducción de "where will you stand (when all the lights go out)" de runthemredlightsbabe. Em solo quería agregar que este fic me ha ayudado a recordar que no estoy sola y las cosas mejoran y que espero haber logrado que la traducción le haga justicia al original. Otra cosa porfa háganle caso a las advertencias y si necesitan hablar estoy aquí

**_La siguiente historia contiene los siguientes temas:_ **

**_Menciones de suicido_ **

**_Intento de suicidio_ **

**_Odiarse a sí mismo_ **

**_Depresión_ **

**_Si eres sensible a alguno de estos temas puede que esta historia no sea para ti. Cuídense y recuerden que me importan_.**

_i. niño, nunca vas a encajar (adolescentes)_

Cuando Bokuto conoce a Akaashi (o tal vez es cuando Akaashi conoce a Bokuto, o algo en el medio porque ambos son letras desaventuradas, escritas en una brújula y lo único que los separa es el ecuador y la mitad del mundo) tiene 10 años y es muy joven como para saber cómo se ve la compañía, demasiado joven como para conocer más que rodillas raspadas y dedos vendados y el sentimiento de caer sin nada para amortiguar la caida.

Bokuto tiene 10 años y está solo

Cuando Bokuto conoce a Akaashi y Akaashi conoce a Bokuto ambos están en un cuarto blanco a donde los niños locos van (Bokuto no está loco, así que no entiende porque está aquí, y le dice a la enfermera que se han equivocado, tiene que ver al doctor, no al doctor de locos, sin embargo la enfermera solo lo ve como si fuera un cielo gris de marzo que todo mundo quiere que desaparezca) Asi que Bokuto se sienta en una silla verde brillante porque los colores brillantes son mejores que los cielos grises de marzo, y va con los niños locos y les pregunta cosas. Le pregunta cosas a River.

River es la única palabra que tiene para el Otro adentro de el. No sabe que es River o él porque está ahí, o porque la gente lo ve raro cuando les pregunta que como es su River, o si su River los hace morderse las uñas hasta la raíz o si igual los hace pensar sobre fuego y navajas y cosas que les dan miedo.

“¿Por qué estoy aquí River?”

Porque estás loco y tu mama ya no te quiere

Bokutp piensa que tiene sentido. Bokuto recuerda cuando era pequeño (cuando tenía tres o cuatro años) y su mama lo quería, y había flore en la mesa y okonomiyaki en la estufa, antes de que empezaran las cosas malas; las agujas y las ojeras que parecían moretones debajo de los ojos de su mama, y encontarla tirada en el baño en medio de la noche y mama, despierta, despierta. Antes de que tuvieran que dejar la casa bonita, con paredes limpias y suelos brillantes, y nuevos tatamis y la pared a lado de la ventana donde mama lo media cada mes y marcaba su estatura con una pequeña línea. Tiempo atrás cuando su mama lo llamaba su amuleto de la suerte, su angel-caído-del-cielo, su única-cosa-buena-en-este-maldito-mundo. Ahora mama adoraba sus pastillas y era su carga, su angel-que-queria-regresar-al-cielo, su ya-no-te-quiero-niño-porque-no-te vas.

Bokuto tiene 10 años cuando conoce a Akaashi y Akaashi conoce a Bokuto

Akaashi es pequeño, muy pequeño, diminuto, como una pequeña ave, y tiene ojos oscuros que están entre el verde y el gris y que brillan y que son como un cielo tormentoso o el océano, aunque Bokuto no ha visto el océano (su mama le contaba historias de donde crecio en Okinawa, justo a lado del gran graaan océano, pero nunca fueron por algo de bases militares y de los americanos)

Asi que Bokuto se sienta en la esquina en su silla verde brillante y ve como sus pies se balancean, y se siente triste por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para mama mientras le cuenta a River sobre el niño ave en la esquina. Le cuenta a River sobre los otros niños locos; sobre el niño con cabello de carbón enmarañado, por todos lados como si acabara de meter su dedo en la corriente eléctrica, y el que se sienta todo encorvado y mueve su dedos como Bokuto ve que los mueven los niños normales lo hacen cuando juegan en sus Gameboys en el parque o la calle, Bokuto le dice a River que el pequeño niño ave es bonito, como las calles después de que llueve cuando Bokuo puede saltar en los charcos, bonito como la cara de su mama cuando lo recuerda y le dice que lo siente. El niño ave es bonito y Bokuto le pregunta a River sobre él.

Es un fenómeno, igual que tú.

“¿Igual él tiene un River?” Bokuto sonríe, y salta de su silla (la señorita enfermera, la amble señorita enfermera que huele a pelo de gato y demasiado perfume de lavanda le dijo que se quedara quieto, pero está ansioso y lleno de energía, además ella no es su mama) triunfante, y grita “¡Ey, Niño ave! ¿Tu igual tienes un River?

El niño Ave ignora a Bokuto y se rasca metódicamente una costra en su mano, hecho bolita, rodillas en el pecho. Se ve como un bebe animal, como un gatito o un bebe conejo o un bebe pájaro, y Bokuto piensa que tal vez no debería gritar, que tal vez eso lo asuste

“¡Ey, Niño Ave!” Bokuto dice suavemente esta vez “¡Igual tienes un River en tu cabeza?”

Pero el lindo Niño Ave no contesta, ni siquiera voltea, ni s da señales de haber escuchado, y las enfermera lleva a Bokuto con el Dr,-Odi-que-huele-a-cigarros quien le dice a Bokuto que se va a quedar mientras curan a su mamá. Le dice a Bokuto que está a salvo, que le va a cuidar de Bokuto. Que va a ayudarlo para que las voces se vayan. El Dr, dice muchas cosas de ‘las voces en tu cabeza’

Bokuto está confundido

“¿Habla de River?”

“¿River?”

“El Otro,” Bokuto señala su pecho. “Dentro de mí.”

“Si.”

Bokuto frunce el ceño “Pero no quiero que se vaya, River es mi amigo”

“Okay,” Dice el Dr. Odi. Bokuto sacude su cabeza porque sabe que los adultos dicen ‘okay’ cuando no están escuchando

“Quiero que se quede,” Insiste.

“Eh. Encontraremos la manera, lo prometo, pero de momento, vas a dormir en la sala C con niños de tu edad. Ya conociste a algunos. La enfermera Sakura te llevara a tu cuarto.”

Te estan encerrando, dice River. Te encierran porque estás loco y tu mama no te quiere

El corazón de Bokuto empieza a acelerarse y a sentirse enfermo y asustado. “Mientes.”

El Dr. Odi ve a Bokuto con una ceja levantada “¿Con quién hablas amigo?”

Te van a poner con los locos, canta River ¡Los locos que nadie quiere!

“! Cállate!” Bokuto pisotea el suelo y se jala el pelo “¡Eso no es cierto!”

Loco, Fenómeno, raro. ¿Ey, cuando mueras me pudo quedar con tu cuerpo?

“! Cállate, cállate!” dice Bokuto mientras intenta taparse las orejas, pero eso solo lo empeora, solo logra que la risa de River se vuelva más fuerte, que el cuarto se encoja, que su pequeño cuerpo se debilite. Bokuto grita y extraña a su mama, la mama que decía que era su amuleto de la suerte y que lo abrazaba y le decía que lo quería. Sin embargo, en lugar de su mama llega gente en batas blancas que le gritan y que le ponen algo pequeño, blanco y amargo en la boca.

Lo último que Bokuto ve antes de que todo se ponga es al Niño Ave.

Bokuto tiene 1º años y vive en un cuarto con los locos, solo que ahora también el esta loco. Lo ponen con los dos niños de antes- el que juega con el gameboy que no está y el pelos de electricidad.

“¿Quién eres?” Pregunta el de pelos eléctricos “¿Por qué te trajeron?

“Bokuto Koutaro. Escucho voces”

“Que fuerte,” El niño ríe y le sonríe, su sonrisa le recuerda a un gato. Un gato astuto, malo y peligroso pero a Bokuto no le da miedo. “Soy Kuroo. Prendo cosas en fuego. Este es Kenma. Alucina cosas, pero eso es porque es súper listo.”

El pequeño niño encorvado que juega con un Gameboy imaginario, tiene cabello suave y ojos dorados. Su voz es como la estática, casi imperceptible y como asustadiza “¿Ahora vives aquí?”

“No,” Bokuto contesta “Solo estoy de paso en lo que ayudan a mi mama y hacen que River se vaya”

“¿Quién es River?”

“El Otro en mi cabeza” dice Bokuto señalando su frente. “Me dice cosas. Es bastante grosero”

Es la verdad.

“Cállate. Estoy enojado contigo”, Bokuto le dice a River.

River se ríe.

“Em,” Kuro lo ve con una ceja levantada “Si que estás loco”

“No estoy loco”

“Si no estuvieras loco,” Kenma añade por lo bajo, “No estarías aquí”

River se carcajea, y Bokuto no sabe que pensar

“Está bien,” Kuroo le promete mientras pone su brazo alrededor de Bokuto “ Tambien estamos locos. Las mejores personas lo están”

Ambos lo llevan a un cuarto blanco al que Kuroo le dice “Cuarto de juego” y lo presentan con todos. Hinata tiene siete, es flaco y se jala el pelo. Kageyama igual tiene siete, pero él es alto y malhumorado y cuenta sus pasos. Noya tiene nueve y no se queda quieto. Oikawa tien diez, ruidoso y hermoso como las piedras brillantes, y le dice a Bokuto que tome una foto porque duran más. Iwaizumi tiene 10 y le dice a Oikawa “Nadie quiere una foto de la basura”. Yamaguchi tiene siete y empieza a llora cuando Bokuto le habla. Tsukishima tiene siete, pero es muy alto y lo ve mal cuando Yamaguchi llora, lo que es injusto.

“¿y él? Pregunta Bokuto, señalando al pequeño niño ave quien se sienta en la esquina del cuarto blanco y ve sus zapatos

“Ni idea” Kuroo le dice “no habla con nadie”

“No puede” corrige Kenma “Es mudo”

“Lo que sea. Es raro” Kuroo hace una cara. “Y lindo”

Bokuto también piensa que es lindo. También se siente mal por gritarle antes

Ves, te dije que también es un fenómeno

“Y yo te dije que te callaras” bokuto murmura, y luego se sonroja cuando Kuroo pone cara de ofendido “No tu Kuroo, River.”

“Ah,” Kuroo squints. “¿River te habla todo el tiempo?”

“No,”Bokuto sacude la cabeza. “Pero siempre está ahí”

Tomando el control poco a poco. Algún día yo estaré al mando.

“Que estupidez,” Bokuto exclama. Se siente algo incómodo diciendo cosas en voz alta cuando Kuroo y Kenma están cerca, pero esto ha sido así desde que tiene memoria. Lo suele meter en problemas, con los maestros y los señores en la casa de mama.

“Señora, Creo que hay algo… diferente en Koutaro.”

“No es inusual que los niños hablen solos o que tengan amigos imaginarios, pero Bokuto habla como si tuviera alguien dentro”

“¿Dios, que carajos está mal contigo? Miren al retrasado. No hay nadie más aquí, pedazo de mierda”

“Recomendamos terapia para niños. Pude que haya problemas en casa que hagan que su hijo actué de esta manera, que escuche voces”

“Poseído por pinches demonios. Lárgate de aquí. Ve a que te atropelle un coche”

“Lo mejor es que agende una cita lo antes posible. Solo tiene 5, pero me preocupa que sin tratamiento, las voces le causen daño. Tanto física como mentalmente”

Nadie te quiere, Bokuto. Soy el único que se acuerda de ti, y ni siquiera soy real.

“Rin, el niño es un maldito retrasado. Deshazte de el”

“¿Koutaro, por qué no podías ser normal?”

“¡Ey, Bokuto!” Kuroo jala la manga de su camisa, Bokuto salta de la sorpresa “¿Quieres jugar a los dragones con nosotros?”

“okay,” Bokuto accede felizmente, depues voltea a ver al niño ave con curiosidad. “¿Qué hay de el?”

“Nunca dice que sí,”Oikawa contesta sin darle importancia. “Él y Yama-chan nunca quieren jugar

Aun así, hay algo que lo atrae hacia el Niño Ave, asi que deja a Kuroo y Oiwaka discutiendo sobre algo del juego y se une al extraño niño bonito con ojos de océano tormentosos. Se agacha para hablarle y se acerca tanto que están casi tocándose y extiende la mano como ha visto que hacen en la tele.

“¡Hola, Soy Bokuto!

El Niño Ave alza su cabeza con desconfianza, y ve a Bokuto con ojos como la tinta de las historietas que Bokuto ha leído, y luego intencionalmente, como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces, señala su boca cerrada.

“Ya sé que no puedes hablar,” Bokuto dice sonriendo. “Pero vamos a jugar Dragones”

El niño ave alza delicadamente una ceja como diciendo. ¿Y qué?

“Así que juega con nosotros. Podríamos estar en el mismo equipo”

El niño ave sacude su cabeza

“¿Por qué no? Va a ser divertido.”

El niño ave sacude su cabeza con más fuerza esta vez, su cabello grueso negro cae en su cara.

“¿Porfa? Bokuto intenta, y recibe que un par dejos debajo de rizos oscuros lo vean mal. No “¿Por qué no?”

El niño señala con la cabeza en la dirección de los demás ~~locos~~ niños y Bokuto voltea.

“¿A quién ves? Ah- ellos. Son amables, de verdad. Bueno Tsukishima es un poco mala onda y Oikawa es algo presumido, pero Kuroo dice que todos estamos locos, así que creo que es normal que los niños locos sean raros”

El niño Ave piensa por un largo rato, tan largo que Bokuto empieza a jugar con sus manos. Luego se para, para quitarse las ganas de moverse, y extiende su mano por última vez “¿Por favor ven?”

Y esta tan seguro de ver resignación en los ojos de otro niño que empieza a sonreír mientras el niño ave se para elegantemente. Bokuto voltea para decirles a Kuroo y a Oikawa que tienen dos jugadores nuevos.

Pero cuando logra que le presten atención y voltea hacia atrás para preguntarle qué color prefiere el niño bonito ya no está.

_i. no eres más que una canción triste que no tiene nada que decir (desencantado)_

Bokuto tiene once, y ya ha vivido un año en la casa de niños locos. Ya los conoce a todos; Kenma, Kuroo, Hinata, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Noya, Kageyama; y a sus extraños y complicados habitos, sus largos desordenes, sus cumpleaños y lo que les gusta hacer entre las comidas y terapia, Los conoce a todos- a todos menos uno.

El niño de los ojos verdes es distinto. Ya no es niño ave. Bokuto se aburrio de ese nombre hace mucho. Ahora le dice Arashi, porque Bokuto es un tipo simple.

Siendo sincero, no sabe que pensar de Arashi. No son amigos, lo cual es raro, porque Bokuto es amigos con casi todos. (No se lleva tan bien con Tsukishima, pero eso es porque a veces asusta a Yamaguchi, lo cual es imperdonable, y Tsukishima se enoja cuando hace llorar a Yamaguchi, aunque sea por accidente porque Yamaguchi le tiene miedo a todo. Tambien está Kageyama, no hablan mucho porque Kageyama pregunta mucho sobre River, y eso es incoomodo)

A River no le gusta la casa de niños locos. River le dice a Bokuto que si no sale, se va a morir ahí, y que nadie quiere a los niños locos y que su mama tampoco lo quiere.

La mayoria de veces, Bokuto le dice a River que se vaya al diablo. Ha estado tomando dos veces al día pequeñas pastillas de color naranja, y aunque se le pegan a la lengua, también hace que River este lento y callado, lo cual es bueno. Los doctores hablan mucho con él, con sus cara serias y lentes, le preguntan que como se siente y sobre que sueña, y que ve en los papeles con grandes manchas de color negro, azul, morado, amarillo, rojo y azul.

Bokuto les dice que se siente bien, que extraña mucho a su mamá y que le caen bien sus amigos. Les sobre el venado de su sueño que tenía 3 cabezas y cumplia deseos, y les dice que las manchas se ven como niños pequeños colgando del cuello. Los observa anotar cosas en sus laptops elegantes y después lo pesan y miden.

Después de eso, Bokuto juega en el cuarto blanco. Casi siempre juega con Kuroo y Noya, pero también con Oikawa, Kenma, Hinata e Iwaizumi. A veces todos juegan juntos, incluso el pequeño y asustadizo de Yamaguchi, quien se esconde detrás de Tsukishima (el más alto, aunque solo tiene 9). Juegan a los Piratas, los ladrones, los Domadores de Dragones, los Superhéroes y a los caballos. Construyen fuertes complejos con legos y se tiran almohada el uno otro y cocinan comidas caras en hornos invisibles y atrapan pokemons con pokebolas invisibles.

Arashi nunca juega- el se sienta en la esquina y lee libros. A veces las enfermeras van a darle cosas especiales para tomar, o libretas (las cuales fueron confiscadas después de que Kuroo intentara quemar on hoyo a America en la alfombra) y plumas con las que escribir.

A Bokuto le gusta jugar y quiere a sus amigos. Quiere a Kuroo, quien es alegre y listo y gracioso. También quiere a Noya, quien es pequeño, pero ruidoso y energético, que siempre tiene una gran sonrisa mientras se roba dulces de la bolsa de la enfermera. Quiere a Kenma, que es calladi y tímido pero que puede construir lo que sea a partir de nada. Quiere a Hinata que es apasionado, y pequeño y terco. Quiere a Oikawa que es grosero e impaciente y grosero. Quiere a sus amigos, y se enoja cuando River habla mal de ellos, y le dice a River que se calle tan fuerte que se calla.

River lo llama cosas tambien; tonto, loco, estorbo, inútil, estúpido y solo, pero Bokuto no le dice que se calle, porque es mejor que escuchar a River llamar cosas a sus amigos.

(Se esfuerza por no hacerle caso)

A bokuto también le gusta mucho sentarse a lado de Arashi y dibujar en papel prestado. Dibuja aviones y árboles y zombis y gatos y coronas y pájaros y manos y ojos y sonrisas y casas y familias y huesos y botellas de cerveza y cigarros y onigiris y agujas.

Siempre deja el papel cuando termina, porque no está seguro si tiene permiso de tenerlo, además de que ya está cubierto de tinta así que ya no lo puede usar

A Arashi no le molesta (o al menos no parece molestarle, es difícil sabe a veces) y lo deja sentarse a dibujar y hablar (con River, consigo mismo, con Arashi, con el mundo) Algunos días, Arashi toca a Bokuto suavemente en el hombro, para que deje de hablar, y Bokuto sonríe en el fondo porque Arashi se comunica con él, y Arashi no hace eso con nadie más, ni siquiera los adultos

Le cuenta a Arashi muchas cosas. Le cuenta sobre la primera casa en la que vivió, y la abuela que le lanzaba palos si lo atrapaba agarrando so tomates. Habla sobre el gato que vivía debajo del porche y las lindas flores que había en el jarrón de la mesa. Le cuenta a Arashi sobre la vez que su mama le compro un dango y lo llamo su amuleto de la suerte. Le habla sobre lo que piensa, sobre sus sueños de ser un astronauta y conocer el espacio, o tal vez un bombero o un policía. Le dice cosas sobre River y el porque le gustan tanto los atardeceres y sobre la vista de la otra casa, en la que el piso hacia ruido y que tenía el lavabo sucio y hombres malos

Habla mucho, y sabe que Arashi lo escucha, a pesar de que sus ojos tormentosos nunca lo voltean a ver

_iii. corre, corre, conejo, corre (e/s/p/a/n/t/a/p/a/j/a/r/o/s)_

Bokuto tiene doce años, lleva dos años en la casa de niños locos. Una pequeña parte de se pregunta si algún dia se ira, pero cuando le pregunta al Dr. Ukai sobre su mama, recibe un

“Sigue en recuperación Koutaro, lo siento.”

El Dr. Ukai es más amable de lo que parece, es el unico doctor que los llama por sus nombres, es joven y buena persona. Bokuto escucha a las enfermeras y otros doctores decir que va a salir mal parado porque le importa demasiado, pero Bokuto está feliz de que el Dr. Ukai este ahí, porque eso significa que al menos a un doctor le importa.

Como sea Bokuto no tiene tiempo para preocuparse sobre el Dr. Ukai, ya tiene suficiente con sus medicinas. A veces son pequeñas y verdes o duras y blancas, a veces son rosas y amargas, o naranjas y redondas, otras veces hacen que le piquen los ojos y se sienten como rocas en su estómago hasta que las vomita. Las cambian seguido, y eso lo asusta, porque ya es lo suficientemente grande como para saber que eso quiere decir que no encuentran la dosis, y que no saben cómo ayudarlo.

Y eso le da miedo, asi que cuando la doctora (no el Dr. Ukai él es un psicólogo o psiquiatra o algo así, Bokuto no tiene la menor idea de cuál es la diferencia, este doctor es el de las medicinas, se ve exhausta, como si hubiera pasado por mucho, algo así como los zapatos de Bokuto) le pregunta si esta mejorand, si River está más callado, él contesta que no, y siente la decepcion de la doctora como un golpe en el estómago.

Todo el asunto lo hace sentir enfermo porque nada funciona, ni siquiera las de color naranja chillón, y River solo ríe cada vez que le dan medicinas nuevas y le dice que se deje de mamadas y se rinda.

Algunos días, Bokuto se sienta solo en su cuarto en la mitad de la noche (sus pesadillas asustaron tanto a Kenma que Kuroo tuvo que decirle que se fuera) y River le dice que la ventilación en el techo (“¡Son los aliens que vienen por ti!” “Ya cállate estupikawa, no son aliens, es el aire acondicionado” “¡Iwa-chan, no me pegues”) esta floja, que hay un pedazo de metal doblado y suelto y que si se estirara podría agarrarlo. Después podría usar su piel de papel, y sus dibujos serian del rojo más bonito y River se enorgullecería de él.

Y a veces, aunque no quiere, Bokuto lo intenta. Solo tiene 12, y es demasiado bajo (débil), asi que River lo llena de pesadillas y le dice inútil y estúpido, y Bokuto se siente culpable porque no es lo suficientemente alto y su medicina no funciona y decepciona a todos.

En las mañanas, Bokuto se sienta a lado de Arashi y le cuenta sus sueños. Despues le pregunta a Arahi como durmió, y escucha el silencio. A veces está seguro de que oye a Arashi decir: Bien, gracias Bokuto-san.

Despues Arashi tiene su cita con el doctor en jefe, y con una señora rara con lentes rojo chillón quien Bokuto sabe Arashi no quiere. Noya eventualmente le explico que es la de la terapia del habla.

“Cuando llegue no hablaba muy bien” Explica Noya “Por eso de que mi mama se drogaba mucho cuando estaba embarazada de mí, divertido verdad, gracias mama.Pero Eddie-san es buena. Y casi no tartamudeo”

Cuando Arashi sale de terapia, es la hora de que Oikawa vaya a la suya, y luego le toca a Kenma y luego a Kuroo, y al final es el turno de Bokuto. Es el más nuevo asi que va al final, lo que significa que se pierde gran parte de la cena (y eso apesta)

Bokuto ya no invita a Arashi a estar con los demás, o a jugar videojuegos, pero sí que lo obliga a salir cuando hay sol y todo mundo se junta a jugar volley, o basket, o futbol. Arashi no juega (obviamente), pero parece que si disfruta del sol, y a veces, baja su libro y los ve jugar, y eso se siente como una victoria

Cuando a Kuroo le toca su cita, es cuando Bokuto va con Arashi para hablar sobre vestidos y sabanas rasposas y pastilla, y dibuja sonrisas y computadoras y cadáveres.

Bokuto descubrió que le gusta dibujar. Ahora sabe cómo agarrar el lápiz para hacer las líneas oscuras y gruesas o delgadas y claras, o gruesas y claras, o delgadas y oscuras. Practica dibujar labios, pulgares, nudillos, muñecas y uñas. Dibuja a Kuroo en líneas gruesas y oscuras, a Kenma en líneas suaves y delgadas. Intenta dibujar a Hinata, que no se queda quiero, y dibuja a Oikawa feo adrede (después se siente mal y lo dibuja guapo otra vez)

River siempre le dice que no son lo suficientemente Buenos, Bokuto los ve y luego los tira.

Así que Bokuto asiente, deja el papel a un lado y le dice a Arashi que hasta luego, y se une al juego de Oikawa de ‘Cuanto puedo molestar a Iwa-chan antes de que me pegue’.

_iv.hasta luego buenas noches (helena)_

Bokuto tiene trece años, y lleva viendo 3 años en la casa de niños locos. Tiene 13 y crece 10 centímetros en cuatro meses. Bokuto se crece tanto que le tienen que comprar rapa nueva. Esta dando un estiron, y cuando se queja de que tiene hambre, Noya le pasa un onigiri extra en el desayuno.

También empieza a tomar pastillas más seguido. El dojor en jede dice que es porque está creciendo, y la dosis chica ya no es suficiente. River dice que están intentando envenenarlo.

(Suena tan seguro que Bokuto se lo cree) Y empieza a guardarse las pastillas en los bolsillos en lugar de tomárselas, y las tira por el excusado cundo nadie lo ve)

Bokuto tiene trece años cuando por fin se hace amigo de Yamaguchi. Tiene trece cuando él y Hinata tiene un concurso muy importante de salto y pierde pierde porque mames el niño sí que puede saltar. Tiene trece cuando todo lo que puede ver en las manchas son cuerpos pudriéndose (miente y dice que ve senos y gatos). Tiene trece cuando tiene momentos de silencio que le dan miedo, en los que él y River pelean por el control, cuando siente que está perdiendo, solo un poco, y escucha la risa de River un poco más alto. Tiene trece cuando consiguen un DDR, y cuando los atrapan a él, Kuroo y Oikawa metiéndose a la farmacia en mido de la noche porque ninguno puede dormir. Tiene trece cuando el viejo Nekomata que da clases en las mañanas y en las tardes le enseña sobre los números imaginarios, y Bokuto decide que son estúpidos.

Bokuto tiene trece cuando Ukai lo ve dinujando a Tsukishima (quien es medio mamon, pero también divertido) y le dice (con la cantidad apropiada de sorpresa) “El dibujo es muy bueno Koutaro)

Bokuto is thirteen when Ukai sees him drawing Tsukishima (who is kind of an ass, but kind of really funny about it) and says, (with the appropriate amount of surprise), “Koutarou, that’s really good.”

“De hecho no” Bokuto dice al mismo tiempo que River. Que pendejo. Niño no lo escuches. Es muy malo.

“¿No?” dice Ukai con una ceja levantada.

“Apesta” Dice Bokuto sin emoción, porque eso es lo que River dice, y se ha vuelto bueno escuchando a River (es mucho más fácil que resistirse)

“¿Por?”

“Pues…” Bokuto se concentra en el sketch, y señala con uñas llenas de tierra (Ukai consiguió convencer a Gerencia™ de que los dejara hacer su propia cosecha) “El sombreado está mal, lo dedos están muy grandes, y la ropa no está bien, el pelo tampoco salió bien. Además, los ojos están horribles”

El Dr. Ukai siempre está ocupado porque es el único doctor de cabeza que tranajo con los grandes y pequeños, así que cuando tiene tiempo de estar con ellos, es muy cuidadoso de pasar tiempo con todos.

Pero esta vez en lugar de unirse al violento juego de Frisbee ( “Quítate a la chingada maldito poste, voy prenderte en fuego-“) ve el dibujo de Bokuto por un largo rato, y luego se sienta a lado de Bokuto.

Arashi voltea bajando el libro que estaba leyendo (El libro es más gordo que Bokuto, y ni siquiera está en japonés) y se queda viendo al Dr. Ukai, con su grandes ojos océano-tormentosos.

“Hola Keiji” Dice el hombre, y por dentro Bokuto pronuncia el nombre.Keiji. Keijij. Keiji Keiji Keiji. Le queda como una canción.

Marica, dice River, y Bokuto se estremece. Maldito marica inutil

Bokuto da su mejor esfuerzo para no escucharlo mientras el Dr. Ukai levanta su dibujo para verlo mejor con la luz de la tarde.

“¿Tomaste clases de arte cuando eras pequeño?”

“No.”

El Dr. Ukai tiene un expresión rara, y nada sorprendida, como si estuviera intentando esconder algo desesperadamente. Bokuto se aparta institivamente, haciéndose bolitas. “lo siento”

“¿Lo sientes?” El Dr. Ukai se rie. “¿Koutarou por qué lo sientes? ¿Estás diciendo que nadie te enseño a dibujar?”

Bokuto sacude la cabeza un, dos, tres veces para dar énfasis, rascándose nerviosamente la muñeca. “No”

“¿Aprendiste solo?”

“Si, lo siento”

“Koutaro, esto es fantástico” La cara de le ilumina, como si hubiera acabado de ganar la lotería. Bokuto completamente sorprendido, se voltea por la pena mientras Ukai lo ve con ojos brillanes. “Esto es increíble. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?”

“¿Lo- lo quiere? Bokuto parpadea, sorprendido. “¿Eso”

“Si, me encantaría tenerlo”

“Eh, bueno” Bokuto tartamudea “¿Este, seguro?”

“Gracias, Kpu” Dr. Ukai se para de una, y sin más que decir, regresa trotando a la casa de niños locos

Bokuto lo ve con la boca abierta, River que nunca pierde oportunidad para insultarlo, guarda silencio.

Alguien lo toca suavemente, y se voltea automaticamente, todavia sorpendido. Reconoce preocupados ojos verdes y la cálida mano en su brazo, se sacude la sorpres y sonríe.

“Arashi” Dice sin un poco de aliento, y luego cuando se acuerda, “ Keiji”

El nombre hace que Arashi se exalte y quite su mano, Pero Bokuto la agarra y la enreda sus dedos sucios en ella, y le da un pequeño apretón. “¡Lo siento! ¿No quieres que te diga Keiji? Crei que te gustaría como es tu nombre y así, pero puedo seguir diciéndote Arashi”

Arashi asiente con fuerza, y Bokuto se ríe. “¡Okay Arashi! ¿Oye, tu igual viste lo que raro fue eso? A nadie le gustan mis dibujos. Yo digo que Ukai está loco, porque ese era muy malo. Si Tsukishima lo viera seguro me da una madriza. Digo, practico mucho, pero no son nada buenos. River siem0pre lo dice, y sé que tiene razón. Siempre hay cosas que me faltan o que están mal, incluso en los que me esfuerzo mucho son terribles y feos. A nadie le van a gustar. No son” Bokuto se congela cuando siente la mano de Arashi en su hombro.

“Perdón, Arashi. ¿Quieres que deje de hablar? El libro que estás leyendo ni siquiera está en japonés, seguro quieres silencio y-“

Pero Arashi solo señala al papel que está debajo de la rodilla de Bokuto, y agarra la pluma entre sus dedos

“¿Ah papel, Quieres papel? Okay, de hecho es tuyo, las enfermeras te lo dan a ti para que escribas, ni siquiera es mío, no tienes que preguntar?

Los labios de Arashi se mueven en algo que, si Bokuto hubiera visto dos veces, podría haber sido una sonrisa.

Bokuto vuelve a hablar, al interrumpido hilo de consciencia, el revoltijo de palabras que salen de su boca como un cascada, y cuando la hora se acaba y las enfermeras los llevan adentro, le dan algo en su mano.

Es un pedazo de papel, y en la esquina en letras chiquitas hay 4 palabras escritas.

“Creo que son hermosos”

La cara de Bokuto se ilumina y River finalmente despierta de su sueño.

Apestan, maldito retrasado.

Y tal vez es la corriente eléctrica de felicidad desenfrenada que corre por sus venas, pero por algun razón Bokuto solo se ríe y dice “ Callate River”

Y River guarda silencio y Bokuto no escucha tanto ‘marica’ es tarde

Esa noche, con la nota que Arashi le escribió debajo de su almohada, River despierta a Bokuto con un grito. Confundido y desorientado Bokuto no es capaz de protegerse a tiempo, no llega a encender la luz (River es mucho más fuerte en la oscuridad) no llega a pedir ayuda, solo puede llorar patéticamente mientras River lo arrincona en su propia cama y ataca. Gritos y más gritos, le dice marica e inútil y carga y loco y roto y estúpido y odiado y solo y patético y retrasado y jodido y psicótico. Le susurran que debería cortarse las venas y acabar con todo, lo hacen jalarse el pelo, y le dicen que nadie lo quiere rascarse hasta que empieza a sangrar, y grita que todos en la casa de niños locos están esperando a que muera, que está solo, tan solo que si muriera en la noche a nadie le importaría porque lo odian, lo odian, odian.

Bokuto tiene trece cuando lo ataca el monstruo en su cabeza. Tiene trece cuando su espíritu se parte en odio y furia. Tiene trece cuando moja su cama. Tiene trece cuando es lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar la ventilación. Tiene trece cuando arranca el pedazo de metal con dedos temblorosos.

Bokuto tiene trece cuando intenta suicidarse por primera vez.

_v. nada mas que un escena muerta (canta)_

Bokuto tiene catorce años y lleva cuatro años en la casa de niños locos.

Los catorce no son un buen año.

Es un año malo

Es un año de montones de pastillas, de vivir con oídos tapados y con nubes en los ojos. Es un año de tener que sentarse porque la medicina lo marea. De perder plumas y papeles, y de tener largas conversaciones con doctores que se ven todos iguales. Es a veces olvidar el nombre de Kuroo, y ser incapaz de recordar palabras. Es dejar que Arashi se siente solo porque Bokuto solo quiere estar solo en la oscuridad de su cuarto, sentarse contra la pared, y ahogarse en su miseria.

Es un año en el que vivir con River se vuelve más difícil.

Es vivir con River, vivir con una voz que le repite en todo momento que es estúpido, un piche pedazo de mierda, un jodido fenómeno que no vale nada, un maldito psicópata sin amigos al que nadie quiere, Bokuto, nadie te quiere.

Es un año de que le digan que acabar con su vida no es una opcion. Es un año de suicidarse no está bien. Es un año de sentirse culpable y avergonzado porque no logra funcionar como debería, frustrado porque los doctores están frustrados con el hecho de que no mejora, un año de escuchar a Ukai gritando tiene catorce no le puedes dar antipsicóticos, un año de odiarse. Un año de intentar enseñarle a un niño esquizofrénico de 14 años que su vida es valiosa y de verlo mentir descaradamente u decir ‘Ya se .’

Es un año de alejar a todos. A Kuroo que maldice cuando Bokuto le cierra la puerta, a Kenma que lleva lagrimas como si fueran maquillaje,a Noya que no lo puede ver a la cara, a Hinata que intenta sonreír pero termina llorando, a Kageyama que le dice que estar solo lo empeora, pero que termina llendo porque se molesta. A Iwaizumi, bromea, pero deja un hoyo en la pared cuando se va, a Oikawa que se queda en su puerta hasta que se lo llevan pateando y llorando. A Tsukishima que lo ve enojado, y a Yamaguchi que le dice que lo quieren. Y a Arashi, que no hace nada, solo se mete al cuarto de Bokuto y se sienta a su lado, quien cierra sus ojos y se hace bolita mientras Bokuto le grita QUE TE VAYAS, DEJAME SOLO hasta que se le raspa la garganta y los dos están llorando, y luego cuando Bokuto despierta enterrado en sabanas, Arashi ya no está.

Es un año de disculparse por todo. Perdon por romper el plato. Perdon por pisar tu libro. Perdon por no escuchar la alarma. Perdon por olvidar mis sueños, Perdon por ser un inútil. Perdon por que las pastillas no funcionan. Perdon por olvidarme de ti.Perdon por no llegar a la cena. Perdon por no ir a terapia. Perdon por se un idota. Perdon por haber intentado matarme.

“Perdóname River”

Cierra la boca maldito retrasado

_vi. porque este cuarto no está lleno de suicidas (sálvate, yo los detengo)_

Bokuto tiene quince años, y su quinto año en la casa de locos comienza igual que el cuarto. Es un año de estar solo, de sentarse en las sombras de su cuarto mientras ve el techo y escribe las veces que River lo llama retrasado con una navaja y pequeñas líneas rojas en sus piernas.

Durante su quinto año, alguien toca la puerta y la abre. Bokuto estaba esperando a un doctor de cabecera con una taza de pastillas que ambos saben no van a funcionar, pero en su lugar encuentra a Arashi.

Arashi que crecio de una pequeña ave con huesos frágiles y ojos amables a un hermoso niño conpiel tostada, y rizos gruesos y oscuros, esbelod, con ojos almendrados que son verdes en su mayoría pero que a veces tienen azuly a veces gris.Arashi lo ve un largo rato, i lo jala por la manga.

Bokuto no se lo esperaba (todavía sigue en shock por lo guapo que se ve Arashi , incluso en los feos uniformes grises) además Arahi es mucho más fuerte de lo esperado, asi que para cuando intenta detenerlo ya es tarde, y su inercia los tira al suelo (con Arashi agarrando a la camisa de Bokuto tan fuerte que tiene miedo de que se rompa) Se escuchan gritos y porras en el fondo, alguien azota la puerta, pero Bokuto está ocupado averiguando si su rodilla es la suya y si el codo de Arashi le rompió algo.

Desoues hay manos en su espalda, manos que lo levantan, lo sacuden y lo apoyan en la pared. Un par de ojos dorados aparecen de la nada.

“Como te va” Kuroo pregunta, dolor claramente reflejado en sus ojos. Bokuto parpadea, y su vista se enfoca y ve a todos. Noya. Tsukishima. Yamaguchi. Oikawa. Iwaizumi. Hinata. Kageyama. Kenma. Kuroo. Arashi.

Bokuto no puede dejar de ver a Arashi y sus palabras se escuhan en algún lugar de su cabeza (“¿listo?”)

¿Por qué? Le pregunta a Arahi. Arashi solo parpadea, y Bokuto entiende.

Es hora, Arashi contesta, y señala delicadamente al grupo de adolescentes que están apretados en el pasillo, Es hora de que vuelvas a nosotros

(“Ey Bokuto ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ” Oikawa le dice)

Ah, todos están aquí por mí. Hasta el malhumurado de Tsukishima y el pequeño y asustadizo Yamaguchi. Les importo, me quieren y quieren que vuelva. Vuelva al sol, al cuarto blanco, vuelva a vivir.

Y Bokuto por primera vez en más de un año también quiere volver a vivir.

“Tienes razón” le dice a Akaashi, y luego voltea hacia Oikawa

“¿Casi nada, que hay de ti?”

Tener quince es tan difícil como tener catorce. Más dificil en varios sentidos, porque salir de el abismo nunca es tan fácil como caer en él. La mayoría de los días, Bokuto siente que esta donde inicio, donde todo es oscuro y frio y solo quiere esconderse en su cuarto y cortarse con una navaja.

Per tener quince es diferente a tener catorce porque esta vez no está solo.

Tener quince es un año de encontrar comida en su colchón que dejo Noya, nori seco y tibio, soda de melón y merengues, un año de despertarse viendo ojos dorados y una llave que se balancea.

Es el año en el que Iwaizumi se mete a la farmacia y cambia las pastillas que hacen que se sienta raro por las que lo ayudan a dormir. Es el año en el que Kenma logra poner un video fijo en la cámara del cuarto de Bokuto , y por lo tanto, es el año en el que Bokuto despierta en la mañana y los encuentra a todos con almohadas y cabello despeinado.

El año en el que Oikawa tiene ataques psicópatas estratégicos para que Bokuto no tenga que ir a terapia, y cuando los doctores se dan cuenta, cambia la estrategia a desnudarse y correr por los pasillos gritando sobre aliens.

Tskisihma golpea a un interno cuando lo escucha llamando a ‘Bokuto schizo loco’, y logra convencer a gerenica de que fue un accidente (“Estaba intentando matar una cucaracha, no es mi culpa que este lugar este llena de ellas”)

Yamaguchi le hace un playlist (con los CDs de Tsuki) al que nombra ‘Las canciones de Pelea de Bokuto’ (las primeras tres son de Rick Astley, y cuando Bokuto las escucha, se rie tanto, que siente a River alejarse un milímetro o dos)

Kageyama le enseña a correr bien, y cada tres o cuatro noches, se escabullen al gimnasio y corren hasta que no pueden ni regresar a sus cuartos, y se duermen acurrucados detrás de las máquinas de correr.

Hinata le compra un chingo de post its al Dr. Ukail, y se la pasa días enteros llenando el cuarto de bokuto de pies a cabeza. Todos los días, Bokuto agarra unas cuantas, y lee cuidadosamente los kanjis diciéndole que vale mucho. Guarda cada una debajo del colchón.

Es el año en el que Kuroo le enseña a respirar hata que deja de sentir como si su corazón fuera a explotar, como contar desde mil a cero sin parar para que River no pueda abrir la boca.

Ukai le compra un sketchbook y sus propios lápices, y plumas, y pinturas, y pinceles, y le dice que ponga lo que siente en el papel.

Tiene quince cuando Arashi habla.

Al principio es difícil de entender porque Arashi no lo escribe, solo traza con dedos tibios y temblorosos líneas en espalda. Bokuto se aprende cada una de ellas.

Para empezar Arashi se llama Akaashi Keiji, le gusta el color dorado. Su libro favorito es Watership Down. Es alérgico a los piquetes de abeja y le dan miedo los truenos. No se le dan bien las matemáticas, pero habla 7 idomas. Le gustan los gatos y tal vez le gustaría ser che cuando este más grande.

No nació mudo, pero dejo de hablar después de ver a su mama cortarse las venas frente a él.

El corazón de Bokuto, y casi puede sentirlo, los dedos de Akaashi se detienen un momento. Duda. Tiene miedo.

Yo te encontré, y Bokuto siente un nudo en la garganta, Empecé a gritar.

“Lo siento”

No, sus dedos se entierran en la vértebra de Bokuto. No te disculpes, Bo, es solo que… nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Ni siquiera cuando encontré a mi mama. Estaba muy chico o lo que sea. Pero cuando te vi, creo que algo en mi murió, tenía miedo, no podía respirar. Solo podía abrazarte e intentar… intentar que dejaras de sangrar.

Akaashi está temblando tanto que sus kanjis se revuelven, y Bokuto tiene que concentrarse completamente en el para no perderse una sola palabra

Todo lo que podia pensar era ‘¿Por qué no le dije que me caía tan bien? Que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. ¿Por qué no le dije que me importaba?’ Eso y ´Oh por dios está sangrando’

Bokuto suelta una risa. Esta algo jodido reirse de tu propio intent de suicidio, pero Bokuto sabe que está bastante jodido así que, que más da.

Así que quería que supieras que me importas. Y que eres amable, y gracioso, y divertido, y gentil, y maravilloso.

Marica, dice River cruelmente, y a Bokuto le pesa en el corazón, duele y arde, y se siente mal. Estúpido pedazo de mierda, Inútil, fenómeno de la naturaleza, estúpido marica retrasado, nadie te quiere, te odian, eres un desperdicio de espacio.

Bokuto tiene quince y todavi se odia, porque algo curioso es que cuando le dices a un niño cosas crueles lo suficiente, se lo creen.

“Akaashi” Bokuto murmura, y los dedos se detienen. Se voltea y termina con el bello Akaashi entre su brazon, colgado de el como si su vida dependiera de ello. Akaashi esta temblando, lleno de llanto, y lo uncio que Bokuto puede hacer es decirle “Esta bien. Estoy aquí. Estoy bien.”

“Akaashi,” He murmurs softly, and the fingers stop. He turns, and ends up with an armful of beautiful bird boy in his arms, clutching at him like he’s terrified to let go. Akaashi is shaking, body wracked with helpless sobs, and it’s all Bokuto can do to whisper, “I’ve got you. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

No te puedo perder, es lo que Akaashi escribe en Bokuto. Por favor. Eres muy importante para mi. Para nosotros. Te queremos, Bokuto. Con todo y bromas malas, cabello raro y dramatismos.

Bokuto se rie y abraza más fuerte a Akaashi

Bokuto tiene quince cuando ve la luz al final del túnel. Es pequeña, y débil, pero se ve mucho como la sonrisa de Kuroo y los ojos de Noya y el cabello ardiente de Hinata, y como la mirada enojada de Tsukishima. Suena mucho como los murmullos de Kenma, y la risa de Ymaguchi y la respiración pesada de Kageya y la voz de Oikawa cuando le dice a las enfermeras que “¡NO SOY AL QUE BUSCAN!”. Se siente como los dedos de Akaashi en su espalda, diciendo que “Estas bien, Bokuto”

Sabe a amigos.

Y Bokuto tiene quince cuando aprende a alcanzarla.

_vii. continuaremos (bienvenidos al desfile negro)_

Bokuto tiene dieciocho años y es su último año en la casa de los niños locos.

Se sienta en el techo de la casa de los niños locos, entre el musgo y las flores porque está bien, y tal vez todo el asunto de las verduras se salió un poco de control, pero son la primera institución mental con un jardín de techo, así que quejas a Gerencia ™. Debajo de él, está Todos vs. La pareja de monstruos en el voleibol, y Bokuto está bastante seguro (a juzgar por la cara de horror e incredulidad en el rostro de Oikawa y los gritos en general) de que Kageyama y Hinata en van ganando.

"No entiendo", dice, balanceando las piernas, "quiero decir, ¡son siete contra dos!"

Son fenómenos.

Bokuto se ríe y cierra los ojos, disfrutando del último rayo de sol que cae por debajo del horizonte. "Como yo, ¿eh?"

Al igual que todos nosotros, los dedos recorren su columna vertebral y la parte posterior de su cuello, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Labios suaves trazan su camino a través de su frente, por el puente de su nariz, los planos de sus mejillas, finalmente posándose en su boca. Saben a lluvia, papel y romero, y Bokuto rompe el beso divertido.

"¿Te has estado comiendo nuestro Jardin?"

No, Bokuto abre sus ojos y todo lo que ve son un par de ojos oscuros, inteligentes, de una mezcla de verde gris y azul, como el océano que vio el mes pasado cuando se escabulleron por el cumpleaños de Oikawa (Ukai los atrapó, obviamente, incluso antes de que comenzó su plan de cincuenta y tantos pasos, él y su nuevo y espeluznante asistente, Suga-no-se-que, los dejarían ir con la condición de que no se emborracharan. Por supuesto, lo hicieron, todos se pusieron pedisimos, pero Ukai lo dejó pasar de todos modos).

"Ahh, lo siento ", alcanza Bokuto, y un suave par de dedos se deslizan dentro de los suyos. Tira, y recibe unos cuantos ruidos de protesta, pero menos de diez segundos después, Bokuto tiene un Akaashi Keiji acurrucado en su regazo como un gato gigante. Colocando su rostro en el hueco del hermoso cuello de su novio, Bokuto murmura: "¿Vas a estar bien sin mí?"

¿Qué piensas? Akaashi escribe en la palma de Bokuto. Será asombroso. Finalmente tengo toda la paz y tranquilidad que puedo pedir.

Bokuto bufó. "No con el el duo fenómeno. Y tampoco con nuestros nuevos reclutas. ¿Cómo se llamaban esos gemelos albinos?

Son Aone y Lev, corrige Akaashi, y por cierto no son gemelos.

"Sí, pero son una molestia. El ruso siempre está haciendo está haciendo enojar al enano"

Yaku.

"Sí, él, hace enojar a Yaku, y el que es muy alto no deja de verme".

Eres toda una vista.

"Sí, apuesto a que no es frecuente que vean a alguien tan lindo como yo, soy el partido del año. Es una lástima para ellos, porque ya tengo dueño”.

Bokuto recibe un suave beso en la mandíbula por eso, y sonríe en el pelo desgreñado de su novio.

Los gritos de Oikawa interrumpen el momento.

"QUE GROSERO IWA-CHAN".

Hay un suave murmullo de risa desde lo más profundo del pecho de Akaashi, y Bokuto se pone serio.

"¿Cómo ha va tu terapia de lenguaje?" pregunta.

Akaashi lo ve mal.

"Me voy en dos días," Kashi ", murmura Bokuto en voz baja. “Necesitas comunicarte. Es hora."

Hay una pausa larga, y prácticamente puede escuchar los recuerdos de su novio a través de la de su cabeza.

"Supongo que bien, ¿qué hay d eti?", Dice Akaashi, y toma a Bokuto tan totalmente por sorpresa que casi los saca volando ambos por el techo. Sin embargo, Bokuto logra detenerse, y hay tiempo suficiente para darle la vuelta a Akaashi y besarlo antes de que se ponga el sol.

"Tienes una hermosa voz", le dice a Akaashi, mientras traza la boca del chico con su lengua.

"Alguien-", dice Akaashi, y su voz es entrecortada y temblorosa, rota y vacilante (aunque mucho de eso probablemente tiene que ver con el hecho de que Bokuto se ha adherido a un punto especialmente sensible de la piel justo donde la clavícula de Akaashi se encuentra con la suya). cuello). "-Viene."

Es entonces cuando algo muy duro y redondo golpea a Bokuto con tanta fuerza en la nuca que casi le arranca la lengua a Akaashi.

"DEJEN DE TRATAR DE TRAGARSE Y VENGAN A AYUDAR A DARLES UNA PALIZA A ESTOS PEQUEÑOS MOCOSOS", grita Noya.

Akaashi mira a Bokuto con una mirada digna de un Tsukishima molesto , y Bokuto se ríe.

"¿Qué?" Esto es tú culpa.

"No lo es."

Claro que lo es.

"Perdón por estar tan abrumado por mi increíble novio que necesitaba agasajarlo", dice Bokuto, y Akaashi, por muy digno que sea , se sonroja.

"JURO POR DIOS, BOKUTO, QUE SI TENGO QUE SUBIR, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR ", grita Kuroo, y Bokuto se estremece.

"Él no -"

No esta jugando, lo sé.

"OKAY, YA VAMOS, PEDAZOS DE IDIOTA", grita Bokuto, y se aleja de su novio mientras una especie de alegría satánica brota del juego de voleibol. Akaashi se sienta, tirando de las mangas de su enorme sudadera (de Bokuto, y a Bokuto le da vueltas la cabeza al ver a Akaashi, el hermoso, tranquilo, asombroso Akaashi usando su ropa).

" TienEs aMIgos dISfunCIónaLES., ”dice Akaashi, y sí, sale todo agrietado y tambaleante, con el énfasis en todas las sílabas equivocadas, y Bokuto puede decir por la mirada de frustración en el rostro de Akaashi que no estará satisfecho hasta que este perfecto. , pero Bokuto piensa que ya es bastante perfecto tal como es.

"Todas las mejores personas lo son", dice. (Abajo, Kuroo estornuda y recibe un balonazo a la cara)

Fenomeno, dice River. River, que no se ha ido, que probablemente nunca se irá, pero con quien está aprendiendo a vivir. Se llevan mejor, Bokuto y la voz dentro de su cabeza. No son amigos, River definitivamente lo odia. Pero ya no es fuerte, y es solo en los días realmente malos cuando Bokuto puede sentir que se resbala. Aprender a amarse a sí mismo es un proceso largo, doloroso y exhaustivo, pero Bokuto lo está logrando, paso a paso. Tiene a Kuroo, Oikawa e Iwaizumi que vienen con él a la universidad en la primavera (algo que no estaba del todo planeado, pero tampoco fue exactamente improvisado), el número de teléfono personal del Dr. Ukai (cosa de lo que definitivamente se arrepiente ahora, ya que Bokuto es el rey del spam), y el novio más guapo a menos de una hora en tren. Ya no está haciendo esto solo (no es que alguna vez lo haya hecho solo, no desde ese primer día hace casi ocho años).

Así que sí. ¿Bokuto Koutarou? Él va a estar bien.

Cállate River, piensa. Y River lo hace.

**Author's Note:**

> "Soy la prueba viviente,  
> de que la vida mejora,  
> Soy Gerard Way,  
> y sobreviví."
> 
> (Gerard Way)


End file.
